rhyariafandomcom-20200216-history
The Lay of the Land
As there are more and more lands and peoples being added, it's a good idea to let everyone know who knows what about whom. This document is not attempting to tell everyone exactly what their character does and does not know. It is intended as a general overview of the current status and relationships amongst the various lands. Your character could well be in a position to know a little more than what is generally known. Later, as more documents go up with information on the various peoples, we'll add them in here too. Thhis document will be periodically updated as behind the scenes conversations reveals more information or through events encountered in game play. Heradheim One can assume that the populace of Heradheim has at least a general knowledge about most of the lowland countries, their own city-states, etc. The general population probably knows or has heard rumors about The Khan in far away Xia and that he is a ruthless warlord. They should know that Xinia is populated by refugees from Xia. The upper eschelons of society, the Royal House, members of the upper ranks of the military, etc., should know considerably more as they would receive intelligence reports from all over the settled lowlands. Estcarp and the Highlands are a different story. Even before the Sundering, Highlanders were a reclusive people although, in the distant past, it's probable they traded a little more freely with the lowlands than now. At this point in time, it's likely that folks know there were Highlanders. Most probably assume the Highland populations were killed off in the Sundering the same as on the Plains. If the Stormborn were known in the lowlands, it was so long ago that they've no doubt faded to the status of myth and legend. More to come.... The Sacellum We will assume for the moment that they know pretty much what Heradheim knows...at least until I can speak with some of the game admin and confirm one way or another. As the Stormborn are rumored to be a race of magic users, the Sacellum may have ancient records on them...or they may not. Estcarp (The Highlands) No doubt the Highlanders, at least the High Lord, knows a bit more about the lowlands than they know about him. Your average Highlander tending his sheep, taking care of his Vicugna and mowing his lawn, probably knows there are ''lowlands. He might even know the name of a country or two, but not much more than that. A few Highland traders and merchants peddle their wares in the lowlands, but not often and they are cagey about where they come from. Asking where a Highlander is from gets a general answer like ''"I'm from the mountains." Other than a few Sentinels of Stormborn blood, the Stormborn have not shown their faces in the lowlands in hundreds of years. The Sentinels, like the Highlanders, would also simply state they are from the mountains if queried. However, queries are probably not often made because both the Highlanders and Sentinels are careful to do nothing worth remarking on or querying. Both the Highlanders and the Sentinels would carry any news of import back to the High Lord's ears. One thing that is know, probably by most nobles, is that somewhere in the far north, there's a breed of horse that is quite remarkable and highly prized. They probably have descenants of the Dikaya and / or have bought or traded for one when a horse trader brings a few to the fair for sell or trade. More to come.... Category:Places